The Dangers of Eavesdropping
by KawaiiChica
Summary: The voltron boys learn why its a bad thing to eavesdrop. humorous one-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, I'm just borrowing them for the fic.

Author's note: This idea has probably been done before, I'm not sure, but it sure seemed like it'd be fun after having a similar situation happen to myself and a friend. Not to mention its been stuck in my head for days now. Hope you like it!

* ____ * Sounds

" ____ " Speaking

[ ____ ] Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day on Planet Arus, the sun was shinning, birds singing, and the same sounds as always could be heard within the castle. Having spent the last couple of hours in the repair hanger working on yellow lion, Keith, Hunk and Pidge walked down to the kitchen for some drinks. 

Upon reaching the door, they were stopped by the sound of voices coming from within.

"Is it supposed to look like that?" Allura sounded slightly breathless and awed.

Lance chuckled deep in his throat, sounding strangely breathless also, his voice soft and deep, "Yeah."

"But its so... BIG!" 

Keith and the guys shared a look, wondering what the heck could be going on in the kitchen. [Dear lord don't let it be what I'm thinking] Pidge watched Keith's reaction carefully.

"It can get bigger"

"No!" 

*chuckle* 

"Yes, it _can_." 

*gulp*

"H-how?" 

"Hold it here... oh careful, careful, its gonna to get hotter too."

"But its already so warm," 

*gasp*

"Oh my goodness, it _can_ get bigger!" 

*giggle*

"Its smoother now too,"

"Careful princess, don't want it to get too hot or you might get burned."

At Lance's teasing tone, Keith fisted his hands at his sides, ready to stomp in and punch the lights out of his friend for his actions. He was stopped by Hunk and Pidge holding him back, shushing him so they could listen a bit more.

"Righ, but what about the white stuff?" 

They ALL tensed at that comment, freezing when Lanced gave a strained laugh and answered.

"That's normal, its supposed to be there" 

"Oh," Allura sighed and suddenly squeaked.

"Isn't it supposed to stay inside?" 

Pidge's eyes widened, flushing with embarrassment.

"Well, some say its ok for it to come out a bit early," 

"But what if it spills?"

Keith was trembling with rage, breathing heavily and struggling against Hunk's hold on him.

"Its ok, here," 

"Mmm..." Allura could be heard sighing. 

"That's heavenly"

*Another chuckle*

"Isn't it? I told you this would be fun!"

"I know! To think I'd never done this before,"

*gasp*

"Its swelling again!"

"I think its too full, it feels like it'll burst any second."

*squeak*

"Oh my god no! Lance stop it! Hold it!"

Allura's voice was panicky, her next outburst nearly tortured, "You're dripping!"

"Damn woman! If you're so worried about it going to waste, just bend down and lick it up!"

**__**

"NO!" 

Hunk, Keith and Pidge burst into the kitchen, horrified looks on their faces when they found Lance standing behind the counter by himself. Allura stood up suddenly, appearing beside him and smiling at them. 

"Hey guys!" Licking the whiteness from her fingers, she smiled when Lance used his thumb to remove some from her chin, licking it off with a grin.

"What the hell has gotten in to you?!" Keith roared, furious at finding them act so shamelessly after what they'd done.

Allura and Lance shared confused looks before turning them to their commander. "We meant it to be a surprise but I guess you caught us."

Allura looked slightly crestfallen as she started picking up some things from the counter in front of them and smiled sadly as she held them up. "We made everyone churros!" 

The guys stood awestruck, staring at the long, hot, warm pastries with white cream filling coming out a little at the tips. A fierce blush covered their faces as they looked anywhere but at each other, thanking the princess when she came around to give them each one. "Hope you like them, Lance was just teaching me the trick to having them nice and soft inside."

"Thanks princess," Hunk and Pidge accepted them and hurried out, making up a lame excuse about needing to get back to the lion. 

While Lance and Allura ate at their own, Keith managed to get over his embarrassment and took a bite of his, stopping at the doorway. "Hey these are really good you guys. It must have taken you a while to make these though."

"Thanks Keith," Allura grinned, giving Lance a conspiratorial wink. "We had a little trouble getting Nanny to leave us the kitchen, but it was fun doing it." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL - well, that was short but hopefully good.

Don't forget to leave me a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
